


Remords

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [36]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce et Clark discutent au petit matin.





	Remords

Remords

  
C'était actuellement drôle pour Bruce, qu'après avoir essayé de tuer Superman, d'être devenu en un clin d'œil le meilleur ami de Clark et après son petit-ami. Il se demandait jours et nuits si quelqu'un le savait, bien qu'il était presque sûr que Diana le savait, mais il pouvait faire pression sur elle car il savait pour sa relation secrète avec Lois Lane. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait peur que quelqu'un le sache, ce n'était pas une incroyable révélation pour le reste de la ligue, mais il ne voulait quand même pas que les autres le sachent. Barry sauterai encore sûrement partout, Arthur se ficherait de lui toutes les trentes secondes, et Victor resterait aussi neutre que possible. Un coup de langue sur son oreille le fit frémir et il se tourna vers Clark qui roucoulait joyeusement. Il sourit malgré lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre l'autre paire, liant sa langue avec l'autre, sentant sa salive en rejoindre une autre.

  
''Bien dormi ?'' Clark lui demanda, un halo de lumière matinale créée par le soleil le rendait magnifique, son petit sourire sur le visage

''J'ai mal aux fesses. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu frapperais si fort.'' Bruce grogna, il se logea au creux des bras de Superman

''Je suis désolé, j'aurais pensé que Batman serait plus résistant, n'a-t-il pas sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises sans broncher ?'' Clark ricana du rougissement sur les joues de Bruce

''Ce n'est pas pareil, et je n'ai rien sauvé, la ligue l'a fait.''

''Tu es trop modeste, mon amour.'' Clark embrassa le front du Wayne

  
Bruce sourit légèrement en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Clark, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice, et Bruce sentit le malaise s'installer en lui. Il avait presque tué Clark, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il avait tué et brisé ses propres, il était pitoyable. Il baissa les yeux et sentit les mains de Clark l'entourer, mais il n'y trouvait aucun réconfort, la honte était trop forte en lui. ''Bruce. Tu ne m'a pas tué. C'était Doomsday et Luthor, tu n'es en rien le coupable, et il est temps que tu le comprennes. Je t'aime et je ne t'en voudrais jamais, alors s'il te plaît, sourit. Du moins, autant que tu le peux.'' Clark lui frotta doucement le dos, sur ses innombrables marques et cicatrices, ses souvenirs de sa justice passée. Bruce se logea plus profondément dans le creux des bras de Clark et laissa une larme silencieuse rouler sur sa joue. Il remercia Clark de ne rien dire, de le laisser pleurer sa honte, et de ne pas essayer de faire plus pour lui. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir été le pire des hommes sur Terre.

  
Fin


End file.
